


Speech. Narrow. Sting

by Lady_Clow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a bathroom, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: Noctis picked a bottle after a few moments of thoughtful choice. Light-blue one, with a plastic cap and label that assured ‘Softest care and hydration’. Well, he never used that particular one and could only hope that the tagline matched the content.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 12





	Speech. Narrow. Sting

Noctis picked a bottle after a few moments of thoughtful choice. Light-blue one, with a plastic cap and label that assured ‘Softest care and hydration’. Well, he never used that particular one and could only hope that the tagline matched the content.

Ardyn narrowed his eyes suspiciously nonetheless but didn’t resist when Noctis poured a blob of pale-blue liquid on his palm and started rubbing it into already wet red-wine locks. He took his time, caressing the skin of his scalp and stroking every curl tenderly.

Ardyn seemed content with that, head and body relaxed and pliant in his hands. Until the moment Noctis took the showerhead and started washing the shampoo off.

The soapy water streamed down Ardyn’s face and he scrunched up, jerking his head away.

“Sorry, does that sting?” Noctis snatched the towel from the hanger and quickly wiped his face.

Ardyn cocked his head to the side, looking at him, his long hair plastered to his skin, its ends already curling. Noctis watched them sticking to Ardyn’s lips in sync with his breath.

He felt himself getting speechless from the sight. His throat bobbed with the dry lump he unsuccessfully tried to swallow.

Next moment Ardyn tilted his head towards his hands, still hovering with the towel. Noctis pressed it to his cheek, wiping the small remnant of soap and Ardyn smiled at him.

He didn’t take his hands off him for all the time they were in the bathroom. And after they left, he didn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another my prompt-work for the ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week. Every Monday we choose three random words and everyone willing create either works or arts with those three words included. This week's words were the ones in the title of my work. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
